Parts 1 & 2 of Controversial Naruto
by The Real Raul Bloodworth
Summary: The more controversial adventures of Naruto & co. This part of the series is about Naruto and Sakura getting it on, Gaara being accidentally gross, and two new characters who get up to a lot. Basically, sex and more sex. However, not without a storyline.


PLEASE TAKE NOTE: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS FREQUENT REFERENCE TO TOPICS UNSUITIBLE FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18. THIS HAS BEEN CALSSIFIED AS AN M FOR A REASON. I WILL NOT ACCEPT CLAIMS THAT YOUR LITTLE DEAR READ SOMETHING INNAPROPRIATE HERE AND REPEATED IT, AS THIS IS AN OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER. FOR THE RECORD, RAUL BLOODWORTH IS NOT MY REAL NAME.

Do not read any more unless you understand the terms above in full. If you are under the age of 14 please leave this page immediately without question. I don't expect anyone 14 or over to leave, but it is strongly recommended for your own wellbeing that you do.

Brief intro-

Anyone out there's who's a big x-files fan will know that Raul Bloodworth is obviously not my real name and is copied from, interestingly, another author's pseudonym.

I write, you read. Deal?

Naruto fanfiction By Raul Bloodworth

Volumes 1 & 2 combined;

'One of the more eventful walks home from a mission.'

'Jealous, are we?'

Starring Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura from the original storyline (Part 1) Naruto, Sakura and Sai from the original storyline (Part 2)

Lantetsu and Kara of my characters (Parts 1 & 2)

VOLUME I

As dawn broke for the first time in two weeks above the hidden sand village, relief swept throughout the gourd-shaped houses like wildfire. The mysterious fog which had covered the space above the hidden sand's crater settlement had gone, and three leaf village ninja and the grateful Kazekage strangely all had a different opinion of what just happened.

Shikamaru didn't really care; he just tried to catch up on sleep, intruded by the sudden burst of sun.

Sakura was pleased that it was over, but continued debating to herself whether what she'd done was really the right thing.

Naruto was calm considering what he'd been through, but was still a little on edge. This didn't stop him loudly exclaiming every few minutes 'YEAH BITCHES!'

Gaara was satisfied that his people were once again safe. However, despite his brother-like affection to Naruto, was beginning to get annoyed with his shouting and thinking of all the lovely ways he could kill him with a metric ton of sand. Not that he would, but in his mind the torture images ran over and over again, nearly entertaining enough that he would crack a smile. Not quite THAT good though.

As Kazekage, it was Gaara's official duty to congratulate the Konoha ninjas. Something he'd always hated doing, especially in Naruto's case.

'I speak for all those in the hidden sand when I say congratulations and thank you. We're doing all we can to identify the cause of this threat.'

He wanted to say more but quite frankly couldn't be bothered. Nobody knew, and nobody ever will know why he felt much more tired than usual that day. Having lived his whole life with a powerful demon inside him, Gaara had only ever slept to allow Shuakaku to manifest; now he didn't see the point, as somebody can easily attack you when you're asleep. His Akatsuki kidnap experience left him a bit paranoid.

'Many thanks Ga- I mean, Lord Kazekage. I'll, um, take this to Lady Tsunade shall I then? Err, ok, b-bye…' Sakura stammered, clearly shook by something.

'Sakura, you've been like that since yesterday evening, what's up?' Naruto, ignorant of what had happened the previous afternoon, asked. This seemed stupid to Gaara, who despite not wanting to had seen the whole thing.

_Damn Tsunade… _Gaara thought.

'WHAT? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SOMETHING'S UP? NOTHING'S HAPPENED; I'M F-F-FINE…' Sakura suddenly screamed in Naruto's face. Clearly terrified, Naruto slinked backwards. This ruckus awoke Shikamaru who was under a rocky overhang.

'Duagh… Alright, let's ship out if it's come to this.' Shikamaru wasn't pleased that he'd been unnecessarily woken. He couldn't get his head around why sleep existed if you had to wake up later on. 'Man, I hate girls sometimes…' he muttered to himself, conveniently forgetting what he'd been yelling on that eventful night with Ino.

'Before you go, Sakura, I need to speak with you.'

'Um, ok, lor...'

'Just call me Gaara, that "Lord Kazekage" thing gets on my nerves.'

'Ok Gaara… Guys, I'll catch up…'

'Hope not.' Thought Naruto.

'I hate walking.' Shikamaru moaned for the 42nd time.

'Shikamaru, WE GET IT.'

'But why walk? Can't anyone think of something better to do with legs?'

This awkwardly and abruptly reminded Sakura of her conversation with Gaara.

'Sakura, stay away from Kankuro.'

'Wha… Gaara… How did you know? You pervert!'

'Sakura, please let me explain. Lady Tsunade asked me to keep twenty-four-hour personal watch over the three of you. That's why I had Shikamaru and Naruto sleep in my office. I had to use the third eye to keep up with you.'

'And you didn't think to have the decency to look away?' Sakura tried to slap Gaara but to humorous effect the sand around them stopped her and she was knocked to the ground.

'It doesn't work like that. And in my book, twenty-four-hour surveillance means twenty-four-hour surveillance.'

'But what did you actually see? This is really creepy, Gaara.'

'Too much in my opinion. You could have kept your top on though, he probably wouldn't have minded.'

Sakura unleashed a torrent of what would have been violent and hurtful abuse to anyone except Gaara.

'SHUT UP! It's weird enough that you've been watching me all the time, so hereby

probably seen me changing (Gaara actually found it difficult not to lick his lips at the

memory), as well as intruding on my business!'

'It wasn't intruding, it was monitoring.'

Sakura's attempt to punch Gaara caused a minor avalanche of rocks as he nimbly

stepped aside. She proceeded to storm off, barely managing to avoid retaliating as

Gaara, innocently but thoughtlessly called after her;

'If you knew where it'd been, you'd think about putting something like that in your

mouth.'

Wrong on SO many levels, Sakura thought as she shot after Naruto and Shikamaru.

'I hate walking.' Shikamaru moaned again.

This was responded to by Naruto, who hurled a small pebble at his head.

'We're not even walking, you lazy idiot, we're washing in the river!'

Having crossed back into the fire country, the three had got into a familiar river to

Clean themselves off of three day's worth of road dust and sweat. On the other side of

some rocks, Sakura washed by herself for privacy, still livid at Gaara. As she washed

her hair, she began thinking over how it led to what it did, what happened…

NOTE: Quick warning, this section of the story isn't about to spiral into some

pornographic monologue, so don't get your hopes up. For now.

… BANG. Sakura snapped out of her bizarre and confused trance at the sound of

what was almost certainly a paper bomb. She stood up and looked around for the trap artist, but couldn't see anyone. Naruto called over to check she was ok and that the bomb wasn't hers, then told her to put something on and get over the rocks to them. She quickly got out of the lukewarm river (Heated by the strange jutsu of a travelling big-time landscape developer who Konoha's council had paid) towelled her body and put on some light clothing appropriate for combat she'd taken with her. She got over the rocks to find Naruto and Shikamaru had done the same, but Shikamaru hadn't put his hair up and looked like some sort of dinosaur.

'Shadow clone jutsu!' Naruto and his clones searched the area, and quickly found the

culprit. He turned out to be nothing more than an adventurous grass ninja prankster

who introduced himself as Lantetsu. He explained that him and his girlfriend, who

was catching up with him, had been sent to request help from the fifth Hokage by

their village leader. The said girlfriend, who introduced herself as Kara, soon arrived.

Naruto saw the funny side of the paper bomb trick, and struck up a friendship with

Lantetsu almost immediately. However, after staring in awe at Kara's considerably

large breasts a little too long, he got on her nerves a little bit- something which Kara

didn't let go of for a long time.

'Anyway, now with the formalities aside, we can talk about our mission.' Lantetsu said, stifling laughter as Kara tickled his bare stomach, revealed by a tight green combat shirt which only covered the upper third of his chest, while they were laid down on the rocky bank of the river. Sakura looked on with vague jealousy; Lantetsu wasn't too bad of a catch. She felt as though she didn't stand much of a chance however, lacking Kara's striking chest, soft long ebony hair, curved figure and light green eyes. The fact that she was dressed sparingly in costume similar to Lantetsu's, with a short tight shirt, lightweight camouflage trousers and a heavy yet still somewhat feminine equipment belt didn't help her chances much either.

Lantetsu explained to the Konoha ninjas that the grass village had recently come under heavy troubles, in the form of random destruction, a few abductions (Although those abducted were returned, but had been blindfolded and cuffed throughout so couldn't say anything other than repeat the questions interrogators of unknown origin had asked them), arson attacks on fields, loss of food stocks and cattle, 'All the usual sort of thing that raiders take, except this has been going on too long to be raiders unless they're nearby.' Was his needless summary. What had really confused everyone though, was that hunters had been sent out with ninja hounds and jutsu helpful for locating stolen and concealed things, and hadn't found anything in a 50-mile radius.

'It's been misty there as well.' Kara said, sounding a bit dreamy and slow as she did.

'But mist happens all over the place!' Naruto exclaimed. 'Could just be normal weather, unless there's anything special about it!'

'Actually, there is something special about it.' Kara said in the angriest way someone who permanently sounds like they've just taken LSD can. 'The village hidden in the grass is quite inappropriately named. It's really hidden in the sun, so the grass is very rich around it. But it's never in the know history of the village been misty before, and this mist hovers above the village, not around it.'

'Those are called clouds.' Naruto sighed, sound quite stupid and realise that afterwards.

'Anyway, we can discuss weather another time. Let's get to the village.' Shikamaru was a bit annoyed by the tension radiation from almost everyone and the flirting between Lantetsu and Kara. Lantetsu agreed, but didn't get up without a kiss from Kara first. He seemed to be proving a point to Naruto.

VOLUME II

Back in the village, the three Konoha ninjas delivered their report, and the grass ninjas explained the nature of their problem and request.

'We have a complicated situation at the moment. The border's just been closed because of some problems in nearby villages, although these sound a lot more severe. Messenger birds are being intercepted, even with my level of clearance, so you'll have to stay here for now. However, consider this request accepted for now.'

'Thank you, Lady Hokage.' Lantetsu and Kara both said at the same time, followed by a bow.

'Hmm.' Tsunade quietly muttered when they had gone, having seen Kara's cleavage. 'Looks like I've got a bit of competition among the men coming up.' Shizune rolled her eyes.

It became clear why Shikamaru hadn't interest in Kara up to that point, as they left the Hokage's mansion. Naruto caught him staring at her ass as they walked down the steps. 'Oh lord, one of my best mates is an arse man.' Everyone stopped walking. Then he realised he'd just said that out loud.

'Let's go, Lantetsu.' Kara felt annoyed by Naruto's constant reference to her. Shikamaru blushed, but pretended to sneeze to hide his face from her.

Shizune had given the grass ninja directions to local apartments, in the same block as Naruto. They booked a room together, ignorant that Naruto was in the room directly below. As he heard the thumping and the interesting noises from Kara through the barely soundproof floor, Naruto began going though the pros and cons of the girls in Konoha whilst his hand fulfilled its most useful role.

The next morning, Sai invited Naruto and Sakura for a celebration meal. He was please to meet Lantetsu who he found funny, and Kara who greatly admired his artwork. Ichiraku was pleased to have five customers plus an anonymous glutton in the corner, stuffing himself with bowl after bowl of heavy Ramen. Soon, because the glutton was gaining weight at a ridiculous pace, Kara had to sit on Lantetsu, for the lack of space. Meaning well and with no form of inclination intended, Sai offered Naruto a place on his lap, causing him to fall off his stool in shock. They spent a considerably long time at Ichiraku's; Sai drew while Sakura and Kara talked about what teenage ninja girls talk about, while Naruto and Lantetsu spoke about their various missions. Lantetsu had had an eventful career, being placed in a training group with Kara and another kunoichi called Sinet who had been unfortunately wounded and confined to a wheelchair as a result. While a capable ninja, she wasn't able to follow the two of them on their trip to Konoha, so stayed behind in the hidden grass. Lantetsu also told the hilarious ( or at least Naruto thought so) story of a mission he worked on before his relationship with Kara, in which he saved a noble's teenage daughter from a burning ship who in return gave him a topless lap dance. Kara sighed when she heard this story, having heard it too many times already. Sakura however, slapped Naruto into his soup, calling him a pig. Lantetsu kept his mouth shut after that.

That evening, Sai went to bed early feeling a little ill, (Ichiraku had accidentally confused his bowl of ramen with Naruto's, and Naruto liked his ramen differently, to say the least, to anyone else) while Lantetsu and Kara went for their daily taijustsu training. A rumour flew around the following day that Rock Lee had made a move on Lantetsu, but what actually happened was they sparred, and ended up hugging afterwards as a sign that the bizarre insults they threw at each other in the ring weren't serious. Naruto and Sakura went for a cup of tea at Naruto's who had finally decided to tidy up many years worth of rubbish.

'So what do you think of them?' Sakura asked, sipping her tea. Naruto had made it well.

'The grass ninjas? I don't think they're telling the truth.'

'What? Why? They seem pretty legitimate to me, that relationship is obviously no lie.'

'I'll say…' Naruto grinned at the aloud thought.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Sakura asked, grinning. She was for once interested in Naruto's opinion.

'Well… I shouldn't really have said that…' Naruto mumbled, embarrassed.

Sakura found this funny. 'Go on, what is it' Blinking flirtatiously as a tactic to get what she wanted.

'Umm… the best way to say it… they've been getting it on in the room above here.'

'Whoa… Wasn't expecting that.' Sakura nervously smiled as she said this.

Silence followed. As Naruto valiantly fought against getting an erection, going so far as imaging Jiraya in bondage, Sakura realised that she was starting to feel for Naruto in a way she hadn't before. Her medical brain quickly realised this was probably brought on by seeing Kara and Lantetsu together, and hearing that they'd been having sex, not far from where she was, tipped her over the edge. She stared at Naruto, looking into his eyes, realising that she felt for him now in a different way that she had for Sasuke; Sasuke was love, this was pure attraction… Naruto had always had a manic crush on Sakura, but managed to control it most of the time. Now though, he lost control completely, finding himself leaning towards her, and her doing the same… Their lips met, Sakura grabbed Naruto's head, and before they knew it they were rolling on the bed, and Naruto had been annihilated in the battle against his urges- not that it mattered, because the second Sakura noticed she grabbed Naruto's crotch and took off his trousers.

'Ooh… er- im-impressive…' Was all she could think to say, in utter shock.

As she caressed and stroked him with her left hand her right was devoted to helping Naruto remove the rest of his clothes and her own.

**Here's the proper detailed bit, so you may want to skip it if you don't like that sort of thing.**

Soon enough Sakura wore nothing but a G-string a friend had once bought her for a joke birthday present- she never thought it would end up in this sort of situation. With Naruto laid on the bed, she knelt in front of him, teasing him with an arm over her breasts and the other beckoning him towards her. Naruto, his ultimate fantasy finally before him, practically dived forward onto Sakura, kissing her frantically, grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples before moving downward and sliding a hand into her g-string. He pulled it down slowly, savouring the moment, then began rubbing her in the most intimate way he could imagine, before sliding his fingers in. Sakura, moaning in ecstasy, began to caress her own breasts, in a manner similar to how Naruto had, although it didn't feel as special to her. She moaned and begged Naruto for more, but Naruto, despite it being his first time, knew he didn't want her to come purely from his hand work. He subtly got a condom from the box under the bed, and was about to put it on when Sakura stopped him. His heart dropped until she said;

'Let me do that… I want to try something…'

She put the condom, tip first, into her mouth and wrapped her lips around Naruto's penis. She began to give him a blowjob in the same way she had Kankuro- tongue around, then rapidly back and forth across the tip. After a bit of this she took the whole thing in one down her throat, misjudging the position of her teeth so that the condom accidentally split and Naruto got a small scratch. Not that either of them cared- she went crazy sucking Naruto's bare penis after getting the latex out of her mouth, kissed it and licked it, then began stroking it. She had been fighting an urge to stimulate herself as well, and was ready to give in when she had another idea. While not enormous, her breasts were suitably sized to have Naruto's penis squeezed between them, wile she licked the tip of his penis as he thrust it up and down.

'THIS IS AMAZING, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD…' Naruto couldn't help calling out. Sakura was also having fun- Naruto's hand somehow found its way back to between her legs, so soon he was back inside her.

Sakura had another idea. She briefly stopped and quickly re-donned her bra and tightened it as far is it would go with her breasts and Naruto's penis inside it- this added intense pleasure for both of them, and soon the cries came- Sakura's face and neck became soaked in an incredible amount of Naruto's cum and Naruto's hand felt the same warm sensation as Sakura, with her cum running out all over his hand. Sakura had opened her mouth in ecstasy when she came and hereby some of Naruto's cum ended up inside her mouth. She wasn't sure what to think of the taste but swallowed it, much to Naruto's happiness.

**Proper detailed bit over.**

Meanwhile, in the room above, Lantetsu and Kara were cracking up laughing. They hadn't heard much except the cries at the end, but that was enough for them to realise what had happened.

'Oh my God… that sounded even weirder than our first time…' Lantetsu couldn't keep a straight face.

'She didn't have him inside her… she would've sounded different…' Kara's dreamy voice mixed with laughter always made Lantetsu laugh in his head but with what he had just heard, he couldn't help laughing even harder. Luckily for him, Kara didn't catch on.

'Oh, I need to make record of that… where's my diary?' Kara wrote down just about anything interesting that happened to her or anything she found out about.

'Is it in your kitbag?'

'Oh yeah… Oh-no-what…'

'What the fu… Our bags are gone!' The pair of them had both put them under their beds, but both bags were now gone. 'We were last out for taijustsu… that was about fifteen minutes ago. They can't have got far!' The ninjas got up and ran to the door but it burst open and hit Lantetsu in the face, knocking him over.

'Lantetsu!' Kara hurried to help him but before she could even determine who they were, the assailants had blindfolded and tied her up, then ball gagged her. She felt an injection chamber on her arm, but didn't have time or willpower to activate the counter-jutsu they taught to medical ninjas in the hidden grass village. Lantetsu had the same done to him, and his nose plugged. He blacked out however, due to pressure building up in his blood vessels. All he heard was a serious and gruff voice claim 'Wow, she's got one hell of a pair.'

Hearing the commotion, Naruto and Sakura quickly cleaned themselves up, got dressed fast and run upstairs. They quickly found the blood from the door hitting Lantetsu. Being involved with Lady Tsunade, Sakura immediately knew what had happened.

'Naruto… The leaf ANBU took Lantetsu and Kara...'

The shadowy figure of Kakashi stood in the semi-lit room.

'We appreciate you coming back to help us on this, Kakashi.' A masked woman, part of the ANBU, appeared behind him.

'I'd say no problem. But there is a problem. This just isn't right.'

The woman removed her mask. Kakashi turned. Since the day she learned of Hayate's death, despite it being so long ago, Yugao Uzuki always wore a solemn expression.

'Kakashi, you need to understand. If we believe the village is at risk, we believe it to be at risk. All precaution must be taken. If we have to activate project synergy, we will. If we have to tie up some Grass village Chunin, we will.'

'I suppose so… it just doesn't seem right…'

Unknown to them, Kara had a kekkei genkai. If she was subdued, asleep, or unconscious, she would remember all that she had heard or felt upon waking. As the medical ANBU ninjas took blood samples, hair and nail cuttings and even extracting some of the soft tissue in her leg, the memories accumulated into what was going to be a very interesting mission report when they returned to the hidden grass.

The next thing that Lantetsu knew was that Naruto and Sakura were lent over him in a street. Naruto was shaking him, in the hope that this would do more good than harm.

'Ow ow ow! Stop it!' Lantetsu sluggishly sat up, and tried to remember what had happened. He could remember hugging some odd guy in spandex for some reason, then walking to the apartment, and laughing manically about something, but beyond that he had no idea.

'Naruto… where am I?'

'We just came outside and saw you here… what happened? We found blood in your room!'

'I… I don't know… I can't remember…'

'Where's Kara? Is she ok?' asked a worried Sakura. Still recoiling from her time with Naruto, her mind was ablaze with different thoughts.

'Sakura… what are you on about?' Lantetsu mumbled quizzically.

'Huh? Kara! Where is she, Lantetsu?'

'I don't… who's Kara?'

If you've actually bothered to read all of this, nice one.

To all those weird men who jerked off to this, It's not written for these purposes and I hope for your sake you didn't spunk on your keyboard.

Raul Bloodworth (Pen name)


End file.
